Reunited at Last
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Summary inside Konosetsu! Sequel to True Demon
1. The Meeting

A/n: Hiya everyone! It's been awhile! Ok I would like to thank everyone that _loves_ my story 'True Demon' and to make it more interesting, this is a sequel to it XD I just hope that everyone will enjoy it as much as 'True Demon'

Summary: Few months passed since Setsuna died, and no one remembers her. One day she comes back with two new kids and no memory of being with the class or anyone else! Will Konoka and Setsuna forever forget their love for each other or will the kids slowly help them remember it? Please read and review! Konosetsu!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima!!**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Chapter 1: The Meeting

A few months passed since Setsuna 'disappeared' and everyone in class 3-A doesn't remember her.

'_Who sat here before?...I can't remember…_' thought Konoka, sitting where her 'friend and protector' once sat as a student a few months before.

"Hey who sat there before?" whispered Asuna.

"I don't have any idea, but I have a feeling that it was someone close to Konoka-san…" Nodoka whispered back.

With Konoemon:

"So your name is Kamishiro Ayuki? Is there anyone else with you that is going to join our school?" said Konoemon, reading Kamishiro Ayuki's files.

"Yes, two others. One doesn't want to be here now and the second one should be arriving now." replied Ayuki.

As if on cue, a girl wearing the Mahora school uniform and has her hair tied to the left side of her head walked in.

"Ah, you must be….Sakurazaki Setsuna." said Konoemon.

Setsuna just nodded.

"Well I'll tell Shizuna-sensei to tell Negi-kun about you to. You two will be in class 3-A, have fun.

"Ok." The girls left his office.

After a few minutes, they went into class 3-A.

"Who're they?"

"Are they lost?"

Whispers started to fill the room. Then Asakura Kazumi went up to them, "Are you two lost?"

"No, we're the new students." said Ayuki.

"Really?! Then do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Kazumi waited until they nodded.

"First: what are your names?" Kazumi got her paper ready.

"My name's Kamishiro Ayuki. She's Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Second: do you have any boyfriends or girlfriends?"

Ayuki blushed, "I have a close friend that's a boy."

"I don't have any." said Setsuna, "I'm not interested in relationships."

"Hmmm….Last question how old are you and when's your birthday?"

"I'm 14 and it's on December 24." said Ayuki.

"15, January 17."

"Ok thank you for your time."

Kazumi returned to her seat and talked to Aisaka Sayo. Few minutes later Negi came in.

"Hello, take your seats." He looked at Ayuki and Setsuna, "You two must be the new students."

"Yes."

"Let's see….Sakurazaki-san you can go sit next to Madoka-san and Kamishiro-san can sit behind Chisame-san."

Setsuna and Ayuki went to their assigned seats.

* * *

Meanwhile:

'_Looks like Ayuki and Sakurazaki are starting class…oh well, until they're done, I guess I'll stroll around._' thought a boy, jumping out of the tree that he was in and walked into the forest.

He as he walked he stared into the sky.

'_If I…we had the chance…we would've avoided this…now that she's back, the nightmare will start soon…Ayuki would get mad but…it's for them…_'

The boy stopped in his tracks, feeling followed.

"Get out here. I hate feelin' stalked!" he growled.

"Oh sorry…I j-just thought that you were lost…." said Aisaka Sayo.

'_A ghost?_' he thought, "Uh sorry 'bout that. I'm not used to bein' around hu-…other people."

"Oh no, it's my fault….wait, you can see me?" Sayo said, a little surprised.

The boy looked at her from top to bottom then bottom to top, "Very clearly."

Sayo blushed, "My name's Aisaka Sayo, what's yours?"

"I'm Nakashima Kousuke. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's lunch break right now, so I'm taking a walk." said Sayo, "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Uh…I was supposed to, but I didn't go. Bet that Ayuki is kinda mad right now."

"Ayuki? As in Kamishiro Ayuki?"

"Yeah, you know 'er?"

Sayo nodded and led him to class 3-A. Kousuke gulped as he neared the school.

"She and Sakurazaki-san are new to this class." Sayo floated into the class as Kousuke stood outside the door, not wanting to go in.

"Really?!" The door flew open with a very happy Ayuki standing there, "Kousuke! You _did_ come after all!" She jumped into his arms.

"Do me a favor and get off me!" Kousuke wasn't very happy with her actions.

"Meanie!"

"Shut up." Kousuke looked around and saw some girls staring angrily at him.

"Who are you?! You just can't talk to a girl like that!" said Yukihiro Ayaka.

"You stay outta this blondie!" he growled.

"Nakashima, that wasn't a very smart thing to do." Setsuna whispered to him.

"What the hell was I supposed to do then?" Kousuke eyes narrowed, "20 demons north and south-east from here. You take the north side!" Kousuke ran out the class.

Setsuna ran out after him.

"Where are they going?"

"Mou, Kousuke tells Setsuna about the demons but not me!" pouted Ayuki.

About 30 minutes later, Setsuna came back, few scratches on her arms, face and neck.

"Sakurazaki-san! What happened?!" exclaimed the class.

"It's nothing." Setsuna shook them off and closed her eyes.

She felt a warm and gentle hand on her shoulder, looking up she was staring into Konoka's worried brown eyes, "You can at least let me help you tend your wounds."

Setsuna shrugged her shoulders and let Konoka lead her to the nurse's office.

"You know, I kinda have a feeling that they were always together." said Asuna.

Ayuki laughed and said to herself, "You'll know soon enough."

* * *

Me: Ok, I know that it was kinda random, OC-ish, and AU-ish, but can't blame me for running out of ideas! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer and better! So as always Please read and review!

Thanks nolens volens, xWish, xRheinx, Reusch17, KonoSetsuna, and Elemental Swordskid for reviewing in chapter 7 on 'True Demon'! Thanks again and hope that you'll like this one!


	2. Getting closer pt 1

Chapter 2: Getting closer pt 1

Morning (03:00):

Kousuke left the dorm and went out for a run.

'_Should I go to class today? Nah, that Ayuki would bother me…but how would I watch over them? Guess I'll just watch them from a distance then._' he thought as he ran.

30 minutes later, he stopped and pulled out his sword. He swung it around and after a few easy swings, he tried some harder ones.

"_Rai Ryu-o-jin!_" he shouted as lighting came out of his sword and shot it at the sky.

Grinning, he thought that he'd practice more until Setsuna came for her morning routine.

"_Tenma Kai Ryu-sen!_" he shouted and this time, water came out of his sword and was shot into the sky.

"You still like using that move don't you, Nakashima?" said Setsuna, walking over towards him.

"Shut up. Unlike you, the person that thought me this is long dead." said Kousuke, sheathing his sword.

"So are we going to train or not? I only have less than a hour." said Setsuna, pulling out her Yunagi.

"Just don't hold back." Kousuke got into a fighting stance, "Your move."

Setsuna raised her sword and didn't intend to hold back at all, "_Raimeiken_"

Kousuke smirked as he easily dodged it and appeared behind her, "I said _don't_ hold back!"

Setsuna swung her sword back, but Kousuke disappeared, appeared above her and kicked her from the back causing her to fly through five trees and hit the rocks after them.

"You're lucky I held back a bit." Kousuke walked over to her and offered her his hand.

"When will you ever take me seriously?" asked Setsuna, taking his hand.

"When you're really ready for it." Kousuke jumped into the trees and jumped into the next like a ninja.

'_When will that be? You won't even tell me what happened in my past…_' thought Setsuna, quickly following him.

* * *

By the time they got back to the dorms, it was six in the morning.

"Took you two long enough! Oh and Setsuna, go to Konoe-san's room and here's a map to get there. We'll see you later!" Ayuki grabbed Kousuke's hand and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Setsuna sighed as she went towards Konoka's room, feeling like she has done it before.

'_That's weird. This is my first time going there, so why?_" she thought, approaching her destination. She knocked on the door and heard some noise in there.

"Yes?" Konoka opened the door and saw Setsuna standing there, "H-Hi S-Sakurazaki-san."

"H-Hello." Setsuna said nervously. She didn't know why, but being near Konoka made her heart pound and vice versa for Konoka.

"Um…W-Would you like some breakfast?" said Konoka.

"Um…Yes. Thank you." Setsuna went into the room and sat on the couch.

"It'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Oh good morning Sakurazaki-san." said Negi.

"Good morning Negi-sensei. What are you doing here?"

"I actually live here." Negi scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously.

"Alone here with Konoe-san?"

"No, Asuna went out for her job. Breakfast is ready." said Konoka, smiling happily as Asuna came into the door.

"You have _no_ idea on how-…uh hi Sakurazaki-san." Asuna said nervously.

"Hi Kagurazaka-san."

"Call me Asuna. My last name is a mouthful."

"Fair enough, then you may call me Setsuna."

Then both Asuna and Setsuna had a distant look and thought at the same time, '_Didn't I say that already?_'

"Asuna? Setsuna-san? Are you two ok?" asked Konoka.

"Yes, I'm fine." they both replied at the same time.

"Well let's eat. Konoka-san's food is getting cold."

After eating, they all went to school.

"So Setsuna-san, what school did you some from before here?" asked Asuna.

"I came from the Shinmei-ryu School. Other than that I don't remember too clearly." replied Setsuna, adjusting the weight of her sword on her shoulder.

"Then how did you meet Kamishiro-san and that boy?" said Negi.

"I met Kamishiro-san a few months ago when she 'helped' me from something, same as Nakashima." said Setsuna.

"So you three have been together all this time?"

"Yes."

"Well let's hurry up, cause we're late!" Asuna began to run to school. Konoka had a hard time keeping up since she wasn't wearing her roller skates. Setsuna could've easily caught up to Asuna and beat her, but she didn't feel like it. Instead, she just ran by Konoka's side. Negi would've been at school already with his magic, but he was afraid that Setsuna was going to find out about his secret, so he just did his best to keep up with Asuna.

"Are you two ok?" asked Setsuna, noticing that Konoka was tired, and Negi could still run for a few more minutes.

"J-Just barely...ah!" said Konoka as she tripped.

Before she hit the ground, Setsuna caught her in her arms. Both of them immediately blushed.

"I-I'm sorry." Setsuna was going to put her down, but Konoka held onto her shoulder.

"Please…Just for a little while longer…"

Setsuna's blushed darkened as she ran to catch up to Negi.

"Is Konoka-san alright?" Negi asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes. She just tripped and hurt herself. I'll take her to the infirmary." Setsuna ran a bit faster and went straight to the Nurses Office.

"Hello. Oh is she alright?" said Minamoto Shizuna.

"Uh well…." Setsuna started, not knowing what to say.

"It looks like she fell asleep." noted Shizuna, giggling to herself.

Setsuna looked at Konoka and true to Shizuna's words, she was asleep.

'_When did she fall asleep?_' thought Setsuna, putting Konoka on the bed.

Konoka grabbed Setsuna's sleeve and snuggled closer to her. Setsuna blushed at this.

"Looks like she doesn't want to leave you." giggled Shizuna, "I'll tell Negi-sensei that you two will be a bit late."

"W-Wait!" said Setsuna, but it was too late, Shizuna already left the room leaving both Setsuna and Konoka alone.

'_What will I do know?_' thought Setsuna.

* * *

With Negi:

"Good morning Negi-sensei!" said the class.

"Good morning everyone!"

Negi opened his role book and noticed that Konoka, Setsuna, Evangeline, Chachamaru, and Ayuki weren't in their seats.

"Has anyone seen Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, Eva-san, Chachamaru-san or Kamishiro-san?"

"Eva-san and Chachamaru-san are on the roof as usual, and for the rest I don't know." said Sasaki Makie.

Just then, Shizuna came in, "Hi Negi-sensei, just here to tell you that Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-san are in the infirmary and will be a bit late."

"Oh, take good care of them."

* * *

With Ayuki:

"Now what? First you made Sakurazaki go to that Konoe's room, dragged me off, and casted a sleeping spell on her!" said Kousuke.

"Don't you think that we should tell them now?" said Ayuki.

"Keh. Like I care. Just as long as you know what you're doing and don't involve me in it."

"Kou-kun you meanie!" pouted Ayuki.

'_But you gotta admit, she _is_ right. Nah…just bring their memory back slowly._' thought Kousuke, staring into the sky.

"Kousuke are you thinking about _them_ again?" asked Ayuki, worriedly.

"What I think about is none of your business. Go to class." Kousuke disappeared and reappeared on top of the world tree, "After all, _they_ never concerned you."

* * *

Me: And done! XD Thanks nolens volens, KuroShiroYamiHikari, Reusch17, Yuunagi, and KonoSetsuna for reviewing! I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can! Please continue to read, review, and support me in this fanfic!

Sorry again if it was a bit OOC-ish I tried my best! And I've never seen kannazuki no miko so sorry if I made some scenes from it!


	3. Getting Closer pt2

Chapter 3: Getting Closer pt.2

_Dream:_

_A little girl about 5 years old wearing a kimono played by herself in her yard._

"_Ojou-sama…Konoka-ojousama." said a woman until the child looked at her, "The people from the Shinmei-ryu are here."_

_The girl, Konoka, looked at where she had some visitors and smiled when she saw another girl about her age._

_-o-o-_

"_Secchan! Save me!" shouted the 5-year old Konoka, practically drowning in the river._

"_Kono-chan!" the 5-year old Setsuna cried, jumping into the river after her and kept both of their heads above water until someone saved them_

_-o-_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kono-chan." Setsuna said, crying, "I promise that I'll get stronger."_

"_You don't have to do that. Just be my friend." said Konoka, smiling at her, glad that both of them were alright._

_Setsuna just shook her head and cried._

* * *

Konoka slowly opened her eyes and saw Setsuna leaning on the wall with her eyes closed, blushing slightly and a boy sitting on the window still.

"So now you're awake?" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked Konoka, sitting up.

"Nakashima Kousuke. So what did you dream about?" said the boy, not looking at her and Setsuna walked over towards Konoka nervously.

"I was five and met a girl about my age from the Shinmei-ryu school." said Konoka, not understanding why.

"What else?" said Kousuke, cracking his knuckles.

"I was in the river and that same girl saved me from drowning." said Konoka, tears starting to form for some reason.

"Is that all?" Kousuke finally looked at them.

"Yes."

"Ok, two down, many more to go." he sighed, disappearing from the scene.

"Are you alright Konoka-san?" said Setsuna.

"Yes, I'm fine Setsuna-san…Can I call you Secchan?" said Konoka, blushing slightly.

"Uh…sure…why?" said Setsuna.

"You remind me of that little girl in my dreams." smiled Konoka, blushing a little harder.

Now it's Setsuna's turn to blush hard, "Do you know what she's like?"

"Not really….but I can tell that she's sweet and always cared about me….to the point that she would risk her life to make me safe and smiling." Konoka said the last part sadly and as quietly as she can, but Setsuna still heard her.

"Konoka-san…"

* * *

"There, happy now?" said Kousuke, jumping onto the nearest branch to the ground.

"I would be more happier if you would be more nicer and brought back _all_ of their memories." pouted Ayuki, leaning on the tree.

"You know as well as I do that I'm limited with both of that." Kousuke hanged upside down.

"Can't you even _try_ to be happy or even _act_ like it? Or push yourself past your limit?" Ayuki looked up with a sad smile.

"Shut up and get to class." Kousuke jumped off the branch and disappeared into the forest.

"Kousuke…you can be such a jerk sometimes…" sighed Ayuki, walking back to class.

* * *

"Kamishiro-san did something happen?" asked Izumi Ako.

"Oh no." Ayuki laughed sheepishly, "Just that my friend is acting like a jerk again, and I don't know what to do with him."

"Really? Tell me what's he like and maybe I can help you."

"Well…my friend, he uh…he kinda has low-esteem, and never asks others for help when he does **so** much for them." said Ayuki, "He doesn't even think of himself being nice and just thinks about joining some place that you can kill and get killed _legally_!"

"Why did you fight?"

"He won't push himself when he _knows_ that he can and….he won't ever let himself be happy or relax…."

"For that, I think that the best choice is to stay by his side and make him realize that there are people there for him."

"I've been doing that since I was five…when I first met him…." sighed Ayuki.

"Keep trying, I think Konoka-san did something like that before…." Ako had a distant look, "With someone, but I can't remember who…"

'_She's starting to remember…Maybe Kousuke's way _was_ right…_' Ayuki thought sadly, leaving the room.

* * *

'_So boring…tonight's the full moon so I can't go back to the dorms…can't see anyone now...ugh! So now my other half is starting?! Damn it! Gotta get away, gotta get deeper._' Kousuke held his heart in pain and jumped from tree to tree until he was far away from Mahora.

* * *

"We should go back to class…we already missed two classes." said Setsuna, laughing at the last part.

"Yeah we should." laughed Konoka, getting off the bed and walked out the door with Setsuna following right behind her.

"Nee Secchan….why aren't you walking by my side?" asked Konoka, looking back.

"I don't know, it seemed a bit more comfortable like this." said Setsuna.

"Well I don't feel comfortable at all! Walk besides me!" said Konoka, pulling on Setsuna's arm.

Setsuna just blushed and let Konoka do what she wanted.

"Konoka, she just transferred here. When did you two started hitting it off?" smirked Kazumi, taking pictures.

"Uh…it's not what you think!" said Konoka, letting go of Setsuna and waving her hands in her face.

"Yeah. Mahora's newest couple: Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka. What would your grandfather think?"

"We're not a couple! We're just friends, right Konoka-san?" said Setsuna.

"That's right!" said Konoka, walking past Kazumi and taking her seat.

"I'll keep that news on hold for now. I would watch Konoka and your back if I were you. You'll never know when I might be _popping_ up outta no where." Kazumi waved her off and took her seat.

"Oh Setsuna-san. Are you and Konoka alright? You two have been in the infirmary for two hours, did something happen?" asked Asuna.

"No. Did she sleep well last night? She just fell asleep on the way here." said Setsuna, looking concerned at Konoka.

"Well I went to bed early cause I work in the morning, and I think she _did_ went to bed at the same time as I did though." said Asuna, thinking what happened that night.

Setsuna nodded and went to her seat. What they didn't know was that, that night will be a sleepless one for the ones who knows magic.

* * *

Me: Ok I did my best cause I kinda have a writers block and was kinda busy with school. (sweat drop) I hope that you readers like it and that you will continue to read :), review and support me in this fic. (and to some people who likes it, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me and that might help me update faster!) \and sorry if it's still kinda ooc-ish/

Thank you Reusch17, nolens volens, Yuunagi, Azureii, RavenRoth1000, Nini62223 for reviewing! Thank you very much!


	4. I’ll protect you no matter what

Chapter 4: I'll protect you no matter what

School was over for the day and both Konoka and Setsuna were exhausted. Wouldn't you be too if _your_ classmates hounded you thinking that you and your friend were a _couple_?

"I'm so tired!" said Konoka.

Setsuna took her bag and walked faster.

"Hey! That's my bag!" Konoka chased after her.

Setsuna smirked as she ran towards Konoka's dorm. Few minutes later, they were _really_ exhausted.

"That was mean Secchan!" said Konoka, panting.

"You said that you were tired so I helped you." smirked Setsuna, placing their bags by the bed.

"You could've said so!" pouted Konoka, "And you didn't have to run!"

"I never thought that I would see the lovebirds fighting." said Asuna, walking in.

"We're not fighting." said Konoka, pouting.

"Then why were you two arguing? Only _couples_ argue like that."

"Asuna/Asuna-san!" Both Setsuna and Konoka blushed madly at that.

"I'm telling the truth." smirked Asuna.

"You still said that we were a couple when we're not!"

"Both of you two would fit the part perfectly." said Asuna, trying not to laugh, "Why don't you just admit it already or something?"

"Because we're _not_ a couple!"

* * *

Ayuki went out to the forest as soon as school was over, knowing that Kousuke would be somewhere there at _that_ time of the month.

'_Kousuke…Where are you?_' she though, walking through the thick forest.

The sun was still up, so she still had time to look for him…before he kills anyone within 500 meters within him.

"Ayuki?" said a voice before coughing hoarsely.

"Kousuke?" she said, looking in the direction of the voice.

"Just get away, quickly!" he said, stumbling out of the bushes.

"Kousuke!" Ayuki ran to his side.

"You _do_ know what tonight is right? Get away!" he said, trying to get up but was feeling too weak to.

"Come on Kou-kun. You know that I can't do that." Ayuki started to cry, "Without you, I wouldn't be here now. You have to live until we give all of their memories back and we can go back to the future!"

"You say that like you really want me to go back with you." laughed Kousuke, lying on his back.

"Of course I do baka." Ayuki moved Kousuke's head onto her lap, "You took care of me since my parents disappeared….and we've been together since….There's no way that I would want to leave you like that."

"Fine…here, inject this into me as soon as I change." Kousuke gave her a small syringe with dark red fluid in it.

Ayuki took the syringe and waited.

* * *

After the pointless arguing for over an hour, the sun had set and now darkness was starting to come.

"I guess that I'll be going now." said Setsuna, getting up from the couch that she was sitting on.

"Don't go." said Konoka, "At least have dinner with us."

Asuna snickered at that, which received a light blow to the head.

"That hurt!"

"I didn't even hit you that hard."

Suddenly, a beam of light shot into the sky.

'_Was that Nakashima?_' thought Setsuna, '_There was a lot of demonic energy coming from that so it _must_ be him._'

"What the hell was that?" said Asuna, looking out the window.

"I'll go check it out!" and with that Setsuna ran out of the room and in the direction of the light. What she didn't notice was that Konoka was following right behind her.

* * *

Ayuki leaned on the tree in slight fear. Kousuke now was standing on four legs covered in scales and fur, his wings spread wide as if he was going to take flight, and his eyes glowed red and gold. (or just try to think of some way to mix a wolf, a dragon, and a demon together. (sweat drop))

"K-Kou-kun…" Ayuki whispered.

Kousuke just growled in reply, telling her that she's too close to him.

Shaking her head, she remembered the syringe that Kousuke gave her before her went back to his demon form. Slowly walking towards him, she reached out her hand.

Kousuke sniffed her hand and licked it. Smiling at that, she petted his head and made him calm down a little.

Suddenly, Setsuna came out of the bushes causing Kousuke to jump back and growl.

"So he transformed again?" said Setsuna, getting into a defensive position.

"Don't hurt him! He's-" Ayuki looked behind Setsuna and gasped, "K-Konoe-san?!"

Setsuna looked behind her and gasped as well, "K-Konoka-san! W-Why did you follow me?"

"I-I don't know…I-It just seemed like you were going to go somewhere far away and I'll never see you again." she said, scared of the wolf/dragon demon in front of her, "But, what **is **that?!"

"W-We can explain! Just get away from her now!" said Ayuki, but it was too late. Kousuke charged at Konoka and was about to bite her head off, Setsuna grabbed Konoka just in time but Kousuke slashed Setsuna's arms.

"S-Secchan!"

"I'm fine." Setsuna glared at Kousuke who was circling around them and growling.

Konoka went closer to Setsuna, scared of the demon.

"Kou-kun! Come here!" shouted Ayuki.

Kousuke looked at Ayuki and went towards her like a dog would to it's master.

"Good boy." Ayuki petted his head and Setsuna and Konoka sweat dropped at the sight.

As soon as he was calmed down again, she injected the syringe into him. Slowly, he went back to his human form.

"Took ya long enough." said Kousuke rolling onto his back.

"Thank Setsuna and Konoe-san for that." Ayuki looked at the two girls and smiled, "You think that you can give them back all their memories now?"

"Since it's a full moon and the night's still young, fine." Kousuke did a back flip to get up and walked over towards Setsuna and Konoka. As soon as he got there, he placed his hands on their heads as light glowed from it.

Setsuna and Konoka's eyes were wide-open, tears of joy and sadness flowed through their eyes.

Few minutes later Kousuke went back to Ayuki and laid his head on her lap, "Happy?"

"Vey." Ayuki smile grew when she saw Setsuna embracing Konoka as she cried.

"Better be, I gotta sleep."

"Good night."

* * *

After Konoka stopped crying, she looked at Setsuna who was blushing at their closeness.

"W-What is it Ojou-sama?"

"What happened to Kono-chan from before?" said Konoka, laying her head on Setsuna's shoulder.

"K-Kono-chan…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have left you…."

Konoka lifted her head and looked Setsuna straight into her eyes, "Darn right you shouldn't have…." Konoka blushed, "So…do you still mean it?"

Setsuna stared at her, blushing furiously, "I...well…that is to say…"

Konoka giggled, "That's ok…I love you too."

"Um…Kono-chan…let's not tell the others about this…"

"What ever you want Secchan." Konoka leaned in and kissed Setsuna.

* * *

"Damn it! We were too late!" said a voice.

"No matter. Memory or no memory, we'll get them!" said another voice.

"But Aniki! That hanyo will ruin out plans!" said the first voice.

"Don't worry. We still have plan B!" said the boss.

"When will we start?"

"Tomorrow. Let them rest tonight, then we strike at dawn."

"Alright!"

* * *

Me: Yay Konoka and Setsuna's memories are back! :)…ok that was random cause I'm still on a writer's block please read, review and continue to support me like always. And sorry if it seemed a little rushed and confusing!

Thanks pigtopus, Reusch17, nolens volens, and Yuunagi for reviewing! See ya on the next chapter!


	5. New Enemies

Chapter 5: New Enemies

After the incident with Kousuke, Konoka 'ordered' Setsuna to never leave her side. But since Setsuna still had a habit of getting up early, she snuck out of the room to train, and went to the training area when she and Kousuke trained since they got to Mahora.

Morning (05:30):

As soon as Setsuna got there, Kousuke launched another lighting attack into the sky.

'_He really likes that technique_.' she thought, watching him practice.

"You _do_ know that you're late right." said Kousuke, sheathing his sword.

"I had…troubles getting out of the room." said Setsuna, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, right. Ready for…75 percent?" smirked Kousuke, getting into a fighting stance.

"Why not 95?" mocked Setsuna.

"Still a thousand years too early for that and besides, your _ojou-sama_ and Ayuki would kill me." Kousuke appeared behind her.

Setsuna slashed behind and slashed in front, but Kousuke easily dodged each strike. Now she ran towards him and kicked his side, but he didn't budge an inch.

"Still too weak." Kousuke flicked her head as she went flying back about 100 feet.

Setsuna coughed a bit, then ran back to where Kousuke was.

"50 points for potential." Kousuke chopped her back, _hard_ as Setsuna met the cold, hard ground.

"You're still going easy!" growled Setsuna, getting up and kicked him on the back of the head.

"You seriously want me to fight _full_ power?" Kousuke stared at her for a few seconds, "I'll do it...only if you do too. Showing your wings I mean."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dorms:

Konoka woke up a few minutes after Setsuna left the room and pouted.

"Mou! Secchan said that she wouldn't leave my side!"

"Konoka-san? What are you doing up?" asked Negi, looking at her from his bed.

"Secchan left me!" she whined as Negi sweat dropped.

"You'll be able to see her later right?"

"She promised that she wouldn't leave my si-" Konoka didn't get a chance to finish her sentence since Asuna threw her pillow at her face, "Geez Konoka! She'll probably be back later! If you love her so much, just say so!"

"A-Asuna!" Konoka blushed furiously at that.

"Excuse me." said a voice from the door, knocking lightly.

Konoka went to open the door and saw Ayuki standing there.

"Hi Ayuki-san!"

"Hi Konoka-san, I can see that Setsuna's not here."

"Did you need her for something?"

"No, not really. Just checking on things." said Ayuki, turning to leave, "Since it's 5: 45, they're probably training right now."

"Training? Setsuna-san and who?" asked a curious Negi.

"Kousuke."

"Who's that?" said Asuna, now getting interested in this conversation.

"My…old friend that's been with me since I was five." explained Ayuki, smiling.

"Oh really?"

Suddenly, Setsuna came crashing into the room.

"Setsuna-san/Secchan/Setsuna!"

"I _told_ you that you weren't ready for it." said Kousuke, jumping into the room.

"But you still held back." said Setsuna, wincing as she got up.

"That was only 80 percent. Any higher, I could've killed ya with my last attack." Kousuke put his hands in his pockets.

"I told you to fight **full** power!"

"Um sorry to interrupt this argument but….**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING**?!" shouted Asuna.

Setsuna and Kousuke finally realized where they were and had a shocked look on their face.

"Uh…H-Hi Kono-chan…" Setsuna said nervously.

"Are you ok?" Konoka checked the hanyo and saw all the cuts and bruises that Kousuke gave her. She gave Kousuke a death glare, "How _dare_ you do this to _my_ Secchan!"

"Geez. From grandparents to grandchild, what kind of traits do ya have." Kousuke turned away from her, "Oh and don't blame me. She wanted me to fight _full_ power. Just be glad I didn't."

"You still didn't have to beat her into a bloody pulp!" said Ayuki, defending Konoka's side.

"She _asked_ me! Oh forget it!" Kousuke turned towards the damaged side of the room, "_Jiva._"

The room went back to normal, and most of Setsuna's wounds have healed.

"Now who's the bloody pulp?"

"…." No one could answer that since there was no evidence that Setsuna was in a fight with him.

* * *

"Ok Aniki! It's dawn! Can we attack now?!" said a girl with brown hair that reached her mid-back and tied into a pony tail. She has green-ish/blue-ish eyes and is wearing a pair of light blue jeans and a light green shirt.

"Calm down Nire! There's still time….just wait till that Wolgolian hanyo leaves." said a girl with short black hair. She has brown eyes and is wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket. Don't ask if she's a girl or boy because she's tried of answering that question.

"Mik! There's trouble!" said a girl with shoulder length black hair, tied into a ponytail. She also has brown eyes and is wearing light blue jeans, a blue shirt, and a grey jacket.

"What's up Kris? Where's Kat?" said Mik.

"That's the problem! Kat's getting ready to battle!" said Kris.

"Why? We _were_ gonna get ready." said Mik, smirking.

"See I told you Krisy!" said Kat. She has long dirty blonde hair that reaches her mid back, has blue eyes, wearing blue jeans and a red shirt.

"You were getting ready _before_ dawn!"

"Ladies!" Mik got their attention, "It doesn't matter _when_ we get ready! Just be prepared _before_ we leave!"

"Alright!"

They disappeared and reappeared in front of Mahora School.

'_I hate this place already._' thought Mik.

"Backing out already Mik? We just got here." said Kat.

"Shut up. I just hate _girls_ schools remember?" Mik pulled out her sword, "Let's find Sakurazaki and Konoe and kill 'em."

"Yeah!"

* * *

As the group of six, Negi, Konoka, Setsuna, Asuna, Kousuke, and Ayuki, walked to school Kousuke and Ayuki felt something weird in the air.

"Seems like the group of girls came back." warned Kousuke.

"I'll get fire, wind, and earth again right?" said Ayuki.

"Yeah." Kousuke sighed, "The only one that I _can_ hit outta those four girls is Mik, and she's a tomboy!"

* * *

Mik growled, signaling that she was mad about something as her friends just backed away fearfully.

* * *

"Sakurazaki, be careful and don't _ever_ leave her side!" said Kousuke, pulling out his sword.

"I would never think about it!" Setsuna went closer to Konoka.

"Good." Kousuke turned towards the direction that Mik and the others were, "_Tenma Kai Ryu-sen_!"

Water came out of his sword and was shot in the direction of Mik.

Knowing that the attack was coming for them, Mik stood in front of the others and deflected the attack back.

"Seems like she got better." Kousuke turned towards Negi and the others, "Ayuki and I can handle it from here, you just make sure that Sakurazaki and that girl doesn't get killed!"

Negi and Asuna nodded and went into the school with Setsuna and Konoka.

"Ok come on Mik! This time, I'll kill you!"

"Yeah right. No matter what I do, it's nearly impossible to kill me!"

"Hey Mik, don't give him any ideas!" said Kat.

"Hah!" Mik turned towards her friends, "You know as well as Nire does: I can **not** die easily."

"But still...!" said Kris.

"I'll be fine, get that girl." Mik pointed to Ayuki, "I'll be fine by myself."

"Don't die, we still need to go back to the future remember?" said Nire.

"Yeah, yeah." sighed Mik.

* * *

Me: and end XD Ok I know that it was random, but it was still funny! Sorry if you didn't get it and hopefully that you will understand it a bit more in the next chapter and about my random OCs. As always please read, review, and support me in this fic! (If my friends don't kill me for this and I'm still alive, I'll update it by the 24th or 25th or when I get about 5 reviews.)

Thank you pigtopus, Reusch17, and nolens volens for reviewing and supporting me! See ya in the next chapter!


	6. The Battle and Finding out the Truth

Chapter 6: The Battle and Finding out the Truth

'_Sakurazaki and Konoe are hiding somewhere in the school. Damn it! I'll have Nire, Kris, or Kat to get them…but is this _really_ right? Coming back to the past to kill Sakurazaki Setsuna and Konoe Konoka? Something about this seems wrong…_' thought Mik, getting into a fighting position.

"Hey! Having second thoughts when the battle's just begun?!" said Kousuke, slashing down his sword on Mik who easily blocked it.

"You should know your place you filthy wolgolian!" threatened Mik, pushing Kousuke back.

"Kousuke!" shouted Ayuki, seeing him being pushed back.

"Eyes on us girl!" warned Kat, pulling out her sword and flames came out of it.

Kris knelt down, both hands on the ground, concentrating as spears came out of the ground and Nire caught it.

"Thanks Kris." said Nire, spinning the spear in the air and throwing it at Ayuki, "Now this is the end!"

'_Ugh! What the hell! They've gotten a lot better than last time! Where the hell did they get _this_ strong?!_' thought Ayuki, barely able to block Nire's attacks.

"Aww…did little Ayuki-chan get weaker?" mocked Kat, slashing her flame sword down at her.

"_O curator of Ventus audite meus placitum, declino is Monasteriense tentatio!"_ shouted Ayuki as a wall of wind formed a shield and blocked Kat's attack.

"Damn you!" Kat jumped back and stood next to Kris.

"So any _bright_ ideas?"

"Attacking from the sides….surprise attacks….but all those are Mik's specialties though…."said Nire.

"Don't lie Nire!" shouted Mik, hearing their conversation, "You three are the brains of this group so think of something!"

"Then you finish her quick and finish the fight with Nakashima!" said Kat.

"No way!" laughed Mik, "I'm havin' _way_ too much fun right now!"

'_Now's my chance!_' thought Ayuki, "_O curator of Terra audite meus placitum, surculus absentis ex gound quod attero illud three Monasteriense!_"

Missiles of the earth shot out of the ground and flew towards Nire, Kris, and Kat.

"Eyes front now!" shouted Mik, blocking an attack from Kousuke and glancing at the other fight.

Nire turned in time and blocked the missiles with a wall of wind with the help of Kris' wall of earth.

"Phew. That was close. Watch where you aim that thing!" shouted Kat, "Take this! I perfected this just yesterday! Flame Scar!"

A sea of fire flew towards Ayuki as she ran out of the way, but then realized that it was a bad choice.

"Oh no! Kousuke! Watch out!"

"Aw crap! Get out of the way Mik!"

Mik and Kousuke watched the sea of flames come towards them and didn't budge. If they did, the school would be destroyed.

'_I _told_ her to control it more efficiently! Damn it! Now I gotta make sure that her attack doesn't destroy the school!_' thought Mik, getting into a defensive position.

'_If I move then the future's destroyed! I can't allow that! I have to make sure that Sakurazaki and Konoe is safe!_' thought Kousuke, raising his sword into the sky.

"Get out of the way stupid!" shouted Kris.

"You gotta be kidding me…." whispered Mik before shouting, "Whose fault do you think this is?! _Unda Clausus is idiot's flamma quod servo is schola!_" Water came out of her sword as it blocked Kat's flame, but unfortunately, it wasn't enough, "Damn it!"

Kousuke smirked, "You really suck. _Tenma Kai Ryu-o-jin_!" A water dragon came out of his sword and finished extinguishing the flames that Mik failed to get.

"Hey Kat! I _thought_ that _you_ said that _you_ said that you _perfected_ that move _yesterday_?!" growled Mik.

"Sorry." laughed Kat, scratching the back of her head.

"Lair." muttered Mik, turning her attention towards Kousuke, "Now where were we?"

"Me kickin' your ass right now!" smirked Kousuke.

The two immediately went into fast sword fighting and you can barely see them let alone the flashes.

"I think Mik's going a bit over board." sweat dropped Nire.

"I heard that!" growled Mik, still fighting with Kousuke.

"Well anyways." Kris turned towards Ayuki, "Let's just finish out fight!"

"Agreed. _Terra, signum illa puella quod frendo lemma ut suum nex!_" shouted Ayuki as Nire, Kris and Kat got trapped within a cage made of earth that slowly gets smaller.

"WTH is this?!" said Kat, kicking the cage.

Unfortunately, for them, the cage got smaller faster.

"Hey Kat knock it off! You wanna get us killed?!" said Nire.

"Uh…no thanks!" Kat stopped kicking the cage, "How do we get outta here?"

"How about we go back to our _original_ forms?" said Kris, trying not to laugh.

"Ok, and quit laughing!" said Nire, annoyed that her friends are still not used to her true form.

"Sorry, sorry" smirked Kat as her skin paled, gained fangs, eyes glowing blood red, and her hair grew longer.

Red wings sprouted from Kris' back as her eyes glowed golden yellow, her skin glowing brilliant red, her hands turned into talons and she also grew fangs.

Nire's skin darkened until it was pitch black, her eyes glowed blood red, teeth sharpened into fangs, hands grew into claws, and spikes grew out of her back and ended at the tip of the tail.

'_Great! I had a hard enough time with them in their human forms! Now I have to fight them in their true forms?! Kousuke please hurry up and help me!_' thought Ayuki, sweating.

"We just transformed and you're already sweating?" said Kat, "Wimp!"

Ayuki didn't say anything and her legs shook in fear as Nire, Kris, and Kat broke out of her cage and slowly walked towards her.

"Damn it!" Kousuke jumped in front of Ayuki.

"K-Kousuke!" said Ayuki, shocked to see him with her.

"Go inside and make sure Sakurazaki and Konoe are safe." whispered Kousuke, turning towards the direction that he last saw Setsuna go.

"Be careful then." Ayuki ran in the direction that Kousuke was looking in.

"Ok uglies! Come and get me!"

* * *

"Is Kousuke-kun and Ayuki-san going to be alright by themselves?" asked a concerned Negi, "It's been over an hour."

"Don't worry Negi-sensei. He's a lot tougher than a normal human." said Setsuna, leaning on the wall and looking carefully out of the window.

"Then why are you looking outside when you said that it was ok?" said Asuna.

"He told me to watch my back before we entered the school, and I'm getting a bad feeling about something." said Setsuna, not looking at them.

"That's not all is it Secchan?" said Konoka.

Setsuna looked at her with a slight hint of fear and worry in her eyes as Konoka hugged her tight.

"Are we missing something here?" said Asuna.

"Oh…good…you're…still…safe…" said Ayuki between gasps.

"Ayuki-san? Where's Nakashima-kun?" asked Konoka, still holding onto Setsuna.

"He's fine, told me to make sure that you two are safe." replied Ayuki, "Are you hurt Setsuna?"

"No. Konoka-san's just scared, right?" said Setsuna, blushing.

"Mou Secchan!" pouted Konoka, "You gave me a look saying 'I'm scared. Hold me Kono-chan!'"

"I did not!" Setsuna blushed harder.

Suddenly Nire and Mik crashed into the room.

"What's going on?!" Asuna looked at Ayuki for answers.

"T-They're here…to kill…mom…and….dad…" Ayuki said hesitantly.

"Who's mom and dad?" asked Negi, having a feeling that he knew when he saw Setsuna blushed slightly.

Ayuki didn't say anything and pointed at Konoka and Setsuna.

"What?!"

Kousuke jumped into the room and saw Negi, Asuna, and Konoka's surprised faces.

"Y-You told them?!" said Kousuke.

"W-We can't hide that fact anymore Kousuke!" said Ayuki.

'_Damn it! Now we _gotta_ take those girls back!_' thought Kousuke.

"Hey are you two hiding something from us?!" said Asuna, putting her hands on her hips.

"Now's not the time! Tell you later_ if_ I remember." smirked Kousuke, grabbing Mik and Nire then jumping out of the building with Ayuki on his back.

"Hey!" Asuna ran after him, but was stopped by Setsuna, who shook her head, "Don't."

"And why the hell not?" Asuna stared at her wide eyes, "You knew?!"

"T-They came back…to prevent me from almost killing you three…" admitted Setsuna, head hung low, "If they didn't….the who brought me back to life would've gotten Kono-chan's powers and destroyed the world."

* * *

Me: And end! I'm doing a **huge **risk right now writing about my four new OCs! When I get about 5-7 reviews I'll continue _**if**_ I'm still alive! Hopefully I will be because I really enjoy writing this! XD And I hope that you didn't get confused (sweat drop)

Thanks pigtopus, nolens volens, Reusch17, Elemental Swordskid, elfspirit7, and Yuunagi for reviewing!

Oh and Nire's true form is a Imperial Dragon(I asked her, she changed it to that)

Kris's true form is a phoenix

Kat's true form is a vampire

And Mik's true for is a werewolf

Wolgoian is a wolf/dragon demon (sweat drop) I made it up so don't bother tryin' to look it up.

_See ya in the next chapter!! (_Hopefully!)


	7. Last Battle

Chapter 7: Last Battle

"So those brats came from the future to change this past?" said Asuna, trying to understand what Setsuna was trying to explain to them.

Setsuna nodded, "Yes. Things would've been different….from the one they're trying to make…"

"How much of a difference?"

"Argh! Asuna! What's she's saying is that if Kousuke-kun and Ayuki-san didn't come here, everything would've been different!" said Konoka.

"That's why I'm askin' how it would be different!" said Asuna, crossing her arms.

"…death…darkness…corrupted world….blood….demons….need any more differences?" said Setsuna, listing the things.

Asuna, Negi, and Konoka just stood there in shock.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Ugh! Let us go you filthy wolgolian!" shouted Mik.

"Just shut up!" growled Kousuke, throwing them to the ground; apparently, he's not in a good mood, "Now Master Sakurazaki and Mistress Konoe found out hime's past!"

Mik fell first, then Nire fell on top of her. Gently shoving Nire off, she glared at Kousuke, "So? That's was my plan. Now that's done, let's find the others and head back home." Mik helped Nire up and left to find Kris and Kat.

Kousuke growled, "Wait a minute!"

Mik turned towards him as Nire kept walking away.

"You made them suffer enough!" Kousuke eyes glowed red, "I'm going _all_ out this time!"

"Ha! A little weakling like you can never kill me." mocked Mik.

"Wait Kim-!" started Ayuki, but Mik cut her off, "I threw that name _and_ our friendship long ago."

"Just listen to me!" Ayuki tried to persuade her, but Kousuke stood in front of her, "Ayuki, stay outta this…she's not the old Kim anymore."

"Nire!" Mik got Nire's attention as she turned towards her with her traditional smirk, "Thanks for everything! Take care of Kris and Kat since you're in charge now! Head back to the future and tell Sakurazaki 'sorry for not obeying your orders.' And don't you even _think_ about feeling remorse for me! Same goes to Kris and Kat and everyone else in the future!"

Nire fought back the tears that were threatening to fall and disappeared.

"_Really…thanks for everything…just sorry that I'm not a great enough friend for you three…_" she muttered, wiping a few loose tears.

'_Huh? She's actually crying? No way…is she really Kim from before!_' thought Kousuke, eyes widening in shock.

"Kou-kun?" Ayuki looked at him worriedly.

Shaking his head, "Sorry Ayuki….for killing off an old friend…."

Ayuki's eyes widen in shock as Kousuke pulled out his sword and prepared to fight with Mik.

* * *

Nire finally found Kat and Kris leaning on the world tree, resting and waiting.

"Where's Mik?" asked Kat.

Nire tried to stop the tears from falling, but failed miserably, "She said that we had to go back and tell Sakurazaki-sama that we were sorry for not following her orders….and…and…to no feel remorse for her."

"Please tell you're kidding!" said Kat, shaking Nire, "Please!"

Nire shook her head, "She told me that I'm in charge now…and that we shouldn't even be feeling this way."

They all fell to their knees and failed miserably stopping the tears that fell from their eyes.

* * *

Setsuna looked outside and tried to find Kousuke and Ayuki's whereabouts.

'_Where the hell are they?_' she thought.

"_Hey Negi, let's go._" whispered Asuna, taking Negi by the arm.

"_Eh?! Why?_" Negi whispered back.

Asuna didn't answer him, she just dragged him away. Konoka just sat on the floor, starting at Setsuna's back

'_If Kousuke-kun and Ayuki-san didn't come here…Secchan would've destroyed our world? It can't be…Secchan…Secchan wouldn't do that!_' thought Konoka, few tears running down her face.

Suddenly, there was a low rumble in the distance. Konoka wiped the tears that was running down her face and stood besides Setsuna.

"You ok?" asked Setsuna, noticing Konoka's tears.

"Y-Yeah." said Konoka, still wiping the tears off her face, "What was that?"

"There's a storm coming….let's go find Negi-sensei and the others."

"Ok"

* * *

"Hey! You're slowing down!" said Mik, panting.

"So are you!" growled Kousuke, panting too.

It's been about 30 minutes since they started fighting and both sides were wounded and tired. The sudden downpour of rain didn't help either, but both sides were enjoying it.

"Huh? Hey Ayuki!" Asuna ran towards her side, "What's going on?"

"Kousuke's in a fight with an old friend….no one can stop them now…." explained Ayuki, "Not even my voice can reach them."

"Keep trying!"

Negi finally caught up to Asuna and went to her side.

"Asuna-san! That was mean!" whined Negi.

What do you expect? Asuna just ran off and Negi had a hard time catching up to her. And with the rain, it was harder to see where she had went.

"Your fault for not keeping up with me."

"That was still mean!"

Suddenly a gust of wind blew in their direction.

"Ahh!"

"Mik!" Nire Kat and Kris ran to her side.

"I _told_ you three to go back!" growled Mik.

"B-But…." Nire didn't get a chance to explain.

"No 'buts'! Go now!" interrupted Mik, kicking Kousuke's side.

"We're not leaving without you!" said Kat.

"That's it!" growled Mik as she back flipped and landed in front of them.

"W-What's it?"

Mik's eyes glowed dangerously and used a tone that had no room for arguments, "Go home now, or I _swear_ that I'll kill you three without hesitation!"

"_Tenma Kai Ryu Jin Ha!_" shouted Kousuke, seeing a chance to kill Mik.

'_Oh shit!_' Mik, grabbed Nire and the others and barely jumped out of the way in time.

"Now are you gonna go home or die?!" growled Mik.

"Die!" answered Nire, Kat, and Kris.

"You three are idiots!"

"Kono-chan! Don't go that far ahead of me!" said Setsuna.

"Sorry Secchan!" Konoka looked around and saw Asuna and Negi staring back at her, "Asuna! Negi-kun!"

"Don't 'Asuna! Negi-kun!' us Konoka!" scolded Asuna, "You two should've stayed hid-" Asuna didn't finish her sentence since Mik was in front of Konoka, hand ready to strike.

"Kono-chan!" Setsuna ran towards Konoka as fast as she could.

Time seemed to slow down and Konoka closed her eyes, expecting pain. Nothing happened for a few minutes and everything was silent except for people shouting someone's name and rain.

* * *

Me: and it'll end there. I'm still livin' and breathin'!! XD Instead of death, I got hugs and glares instead (sweat drop).

I know that it's still a bit confusing, but hopefully you still know what it's about (or not). Thanks Nini62223, Yuunagi, and nolens volens for reviewing! I'll update either tomorrow or this weekend if I get about 2-4 reviews! (or when I feel like it)

Thanks again and continue to read, review, and support me like always!

(If you still didn't get it, just PM me or leave the questions in the reviews and I'll answer them A.S.A.P! Thanks again for reading this fanfic!)


	8. Time to say Goodbye

Chapter 8: Time to say Good-bye

"Setsuna-san/ Mik!"

Konoka opened her eyes and saw both Setsuna and Mik bleeding badly on the ground with each other's swords in their chests.

"Secchan!" Konoka put Setsuna's head on her lap as Nire dragged Mik back to the others.

"Please don't die!"

"D-Don't cry K-Kono-chan…." said Setsuna, putting her slowly growing cold hand on Konoka's. Konoka couldn't stop crying and hugged Setsuna tight, "Please don't leave me alone again!"

Setsuna's arms found their way around Konoka and she hugged back, only loosening it moments later as she started to become limp in Konoka's arms, "Sorry….Kono-chan…."

Suddenly, blue light came from Konoka and all of Setsuna's wounds have healed and she fainted seconds after that, falling on Setsuna, who fainted just before Konoka' healed her.

"Looks like she exhausted her powers." said Kousuke, walking over to them.

"Yeah." Ayuki followed Kousuke and checked on Konoka, "Don't worry, mom's just tired and won't be awake for a few hours."

"That's good." Asuna and Negi sighed in relief.

Meanwhile…. "Mik! Come on! Don't die on us now!" said Kat, shaking her.

"I _will_ be dead soon if _you_ don't stop shaking me!" said Mik, getting away from Kat, "Jeez, can't I stay here and leave you three alone?"

"No! Why don't you want to go back with us?" asked Kris.

"About that…." Mik suddenly jumped to where Kousuke and Ayuki were, "Take these two with you and maybe you'll know why where you get back!" Mik kicked Kousuke and he landed a few feet away from them.

"Kim! Why're you doing this?!" said Kousuke, annoyed that he got his butt kicked by an old friend.

"Will you just shut up and go back! I got things to do and I can't do it unless you all go back!" Mik calmed down a little gave a sympathetic look towards Ayuki, "You got same great friends. When you get back, you might understand why I'm doing this. I'm sorry."

'_Wait…she doesn't mean…?!_' thought Ayuki but Mik threw her towards Kousuke who easily caught her.

"_Per permaneo of meus vox ut EGO have, transporto meus amicitia: Kousuke, Ayuki, Nire, Kat, quod Kris, tergum ut posterus qua panton has changed!_" shouted Mik as a large black hole opened behind Kat and she got sucked into it.

"Kat!" Kris turned towards Mik with a horrified look, "Please Kim! Come back with us!"

"I said no." Mik gave them her trademark smirk, "Besides, it might be better without me. We knew each other for a few years, but you, Kat, Nire, Kousuke and Ayuki knew each other since you were born. I'll just get in the way."

"You taught us almost everything that we know!" said Nire, tears staring to form in her eyes, "Without you we wouldn't even notice if someone put a 'kick me' sign on our backs!"

(Wow, that was random (sweat drop))

"That's why you got Kousuke!" argued Mik, looking like she was about to collapse and second.

"Look at yourself! Come on Kim! Let's go back so that you can have those wounds treated!" said Nire as Kat was sucked into the hole.

"One word: No! Hurry up and go back, otherwise I'll kill ya!" Mik walked backwards until she was leaning on a tree, "Besides, my time's almost up."

"Hey you!" Asuna stomped towards Mik, "I really have no idea on what's going on here, but you just can't abandon your friends!"

"Shut up. Besides you and your _husband_ better take care of Sakurazaki and Konoe. If you don't, we'd just come back again." said Mik as Ayuki was sucked into the hole.

"What the hell are you talking about kid?" blushed Asuna, "Besides, you look really bad. Enemy or not, we can't just leave you here like this."

"I'll be fine. Something like this can't kill me." Mik looked towards Kousuke and Nire and gave them a small sad smile as she threw a small object towards them, "My last gift. Use it as you wish."

Nire grabbed the object as tears fell from here eyes and was sucked into the hole. Kousuke got up and was about to go into the hole but had one last thing he wanted to confirm, "Is this what you really want Kim? To die alone in the past?"

"Yes. Take care of the girls and if you don't, I'll haunt ya for the rest of your miserable life."

Kousuke smirked, "Deal." And with that he jumped into the hole as it disappeared and Mik fell to the floor breathing heavily.

"Hey!" Asuna rolled Mik onto her back and gasped at all the blood that was pouring out of her, "OMG Negi!"

Negi went to Asuna's side, "What is it Asun-…" Negi never finished knowing why Asuna called him.

"Hey, can you take me to the world tree?" asked Mik, weakly getting up.

"I'll take you." said Asuna, she turned towards Negi, "I'll be fine and you should watch Konoka and Setsuna-san."

Negi nodded and went back to Konoka and Setsuna's side.

Asuna helped Mik up and helped her walked towards the world tree. After a few minutes, Asuna let Mik jump onto the nearest branch.

"What are you gonna do here?" asked Asuna.

"I'm gonna get some rest of course." Mik looked at her, "A little warning, what I'm gonna do here is a risk. It might haunt you if you saw my what I'm gonna do."

"And that is?" Asuna gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine. Don't blame me." sighed Mik as she pulled out her sword and stabbed herself in her heart until she was pinned onto the tree.

Asuna stared at her with wide eyes, "What the hell are you doing?!"

Mik never answered her as her arms fell limply to her sides and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Setsuna slowly woke up and saw Negi's relieved and worried face in front of him.

"Ne…gi…sen…sei?" Setsuna slowly got up.

"Don't push yourself. You and Konoka-san have been asleep for three days." said Negi.

"Where's Kono-chan?" Setsuna looked around and realized that she was in her room and Konoka was asleep next to her.

"Oh, Setsuna-san….you're finally awake." said Asuna as she walked in.

Asuna took a seat on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong Asuna-san?" asked Negi.

"That kid's death….it's still bothering me…." said Asuna.

"Secchan?" mumbled Konoka as she woke up. She squinted her eyes so that she can adjust to the light.

"What is it Kono-chan?" Setsuna looked over at Konoka worriedly.

"Never mind." said Konoka, snuggling closer to Setsuna, "Just glad that you're safe and alive."

"I'm glad that you're safe too." Setsuna looked around and didn't see two certain kids, "Where's Nakashima and Ayuki?"

Asuna stiffened at the names and Negi gave her a distant look, "They….they went back to where they came from…."

"Oh….so now that future's changed?"

"I think so….those brats didn't come back." said Asuna.

Setsuna felt something wrong. She knew that Asuna was hiding something and didn't even tell Negi about it, "Something's up so spill it Asuna-san."

Asuna looked at her and gave her a sad look, "I saw…one of those brats that tried to kill you….die….and abandoned her friends…."

"That's not all is it?" said Negi, wanting to know why Asuna has been distant to them for the past three days.

"She never really said why, but….something tells me that she didn't want to die and leave her friends alone…." Asuna sighed and gave them a cherry look, "Let's not dwell anymore on that and looks towards the future!"

Setsuna and Negi gave her a nod as Konoka squealed in delight.

* * *

Back in the future

Nire, Kat and Kris were crying almost non-stop.

"Why?...Why?!"

Kousuke clenched his fists and pounded it on the walls.

"Hey, quit that!" said Ayuki, "She said don't mourn for her!"

"We can't help it!" said Kat, "She was….she was a great and kind friend!"

"Without her it doesn't even feel the same!" added Kris.

"Even though she had amazing stealth, little by little, we could tell where she was." said Nire.

Ayuki slapped herself in the head, "Ok, come with me. I have a feeling that I know what she was up to."

Ayuki led them to the oldest tree in the area: The world tree.

"So why did you bring us here?" said Kris, crossing her arms.

"Omg…is that…?!" Kat ran towards the tree.

"What's wrong Kat?" said Nire as she and Kris ran over to her side.

"Oh, so she really _is_ a risk-taker." smirked Kousuke.

"At first I didn't know what she was talking about, but now I know for sure." smiled Ayuki, "She really _did_ care."

They ran towards Nire and the others and smiled. The Mik was pinned to the tree and was still breathing.

(How's that possible?)

"She's still alive right?" said Kat, ready to hug her to death.

"Yep."

Ba-thump.

Mik slowly opened her eyes and saw her friends looking at her.

"So it _did _work." Mik pulled out her sword that was stuck in her chest, "Remind me to never do that again."

"Of course!"

* * *

Me: And done (sweat drop) Sorry if this wasn't a good ending. (bows) I'll do and epilogue if you want! (bows lower) just please read and review!

Thanks elfspirt7, Windcardo, nolens volens, Elemental Swordskid, pigtopus, Reusch17, spzl, and Nini62223 for reviewing! Thanks again and see ya all next time!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Few years later

Kagurazaka Asuna, age 29, married to Negi, the most powerful partner in the world, and has a son named Hikaru now age seven.

Negi Springfield, age 24, married to Asuna, the most powerful mage in the world, and has a son.

Konoe Konoka, age 28, married to Setsuna, the second most powerful mage in the world, and has a daughter named Ayuki now age five.

Sakurazaki Setsuna, age 28, married to Konoka, the second most powerful partner in the world, and has a daughter. A few months ago, they found a boy named Kousuke and decided to adopt him and Ayuki quickly grew fond of him.

"Ah Karu-kun!" said Ayuki happily running towards him with Kousuke behind her. Setsuna and Konoka followed behind them smiling.

"Hey Yuki-chan! Kousuke!" they said as they gave each other a hug, "Wanna find Nire, Kris, and Kat?"

"First one to find them gets the chocolate pandas!"

They all ran towards the usual meeting place knowing that Nire, Kris and Kat would be there.

"Hey!"

Kris and Kat threw some water balloons at them and, unfortunately, they didn't dodge it in time making them soaking wet.

"That wasn't nice Kat! And Kris I thought that you were the smart one!"

"Hey shut up!" said Kris, throwing another water balloon at them.

"Now now kids. Luckily we brought towels, but you five shouldn't be playing like that." scolded Asuna.

"Sorry mom." said Hikaru.

Ayuki laughed and saw a kid about their age sitting alone a few yards away from them. Feeling sorry for the kid, she went towards her.

"Hey, my name's Ayuki. What's yours?"

The kid looked at her and gave her a small smile, "Kim….my name's Kim…

* * *

Me: and I'll end it there (sweat drop) sorry if it wasn't what you had expected! (bows) I'll try to do a better one next time! (bows lower) I'll put a poll seeing whoever wants me to continue it later. Please read and review!

Thanks elfspirit7, nolens volens, pigtopus, Reush17 for reviewing and supporting me all this time! XD See ya next time after the poll has ended! (in about a week or two)


End file.
